1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a new and novel game and game board providing a playing surface on which checkers, chess and games in the general style thereof are arranged to be played.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No patents exist which disclose a general styled chess game played by two or three players using a hexagonal game board with hexagonal spaces.
Hexagonal game boards are disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 34,678, 57,430, 233,055 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 830,288 and 1,704,819. The game boards in 830,288 contains fifty-five half-red and half-black circles, four half-red and half-black hexagonal spaces and two half-red and half-black octagonal places. The movement of the playing pieces and design of the game board is substantially different from that of the present invention to be distinguished hereinafter. U.S. Pat. No. 1,704,819 relates to a hexagonal game board with neutral zones disposed about a playing field. Further, the movement of the men involves the neutral zone and affects the path of the movement of the pieces of play.